


Always and Forever

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Richard and Kahlan's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the emotion: love square on my kissbingo card and is the sequel to my fic What Do We Do Now?

The Mother Confessor was getting ready for the biggest day of her life, her wedding day. Her sister was helping her get her dress laced when Kahlan finally spoke what was on her mind.

“I’m nervous, Dennee.”

“You have nothing to worry about Kahlan. Everything is perfect. You love him don’t you?”

“I do love him. More than anything. I’m just afraid of how little time we will have to spend together. I mean we are used to always being together and now that I’m running the council again, I’m needed by the people. They need me to oversee the council and run the Midlands.”

“Kahlan,” she said as she finished with the lacing on her sister’s dress, “you two will have plenty of time to be with each other. You’re the Mother Confessor after all, just tell the council you want the day off and they have to give it to you. Did you forget that your word is law?”

“No.” She said with a laugh, “I didn’t forget that. But I don’t like pulling rank on the council.”

“I know you don’t Kahlan, but sometimes it’s necessary.”

Kahlan nodded as Dennee placed their mother’s favorite necklace around her neck. “There,” she said as she hooked it together, “now you’re ready.”

She smiled as she smoothed her hands over her dress and looked in the mirror. “You’re right I am ready. I don’t wanna keep Richard waiting.”

Taking a deep breath she headed out the door and started toward the garden and her waiting future husband.

XXX

He was pacing back and forth at the altar in the lush garden, his nerves on edge due to his immense excitement. Any minute now the woman he was going to spend eternity with would walk into the garden and they would be blessed by the Creator, joined in the holiest of ceremonies. Zedd was standing there waiting to marry his grandson to the love of his life but all of Richard’s pacing was getting on his nerves. “Stand still my boy. Or else you will wear a rut in the floor from your pacing.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just…do you think she will be her soon? What if she changed her mind?”

“Richard, you know how long it takes her to get ready. She will be here very soon. Don’t worry. She loves you more than anything in the whole world and nothing could keep her from marrying you.”

“The wizard is right, Richard,” Cara said from her spot not far way. “That woman will stop at nothing to be your wife.”

“I know.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the music started and the door to the garden opened. He was completely breathless when he saw her. She was a vision of perfection and beauty. And she was his. Slowly she made her way down the aisle towards him, smiling more than she ever thought possible. When she reached him and he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes she thought her heart might stop. That was how much that man meant to her. How much his love for her meant. That just the look in his eyes was enough to nearly stop her heart; she knew that everyone knew that they were meant to be together forever and always.

Neither one of them even notices Zedd speaking the words over them, binding their souls forever, but after remembering what to say they exchanged their vows and sealed eternity with a kiss, a kiss so full of the love that they shared and what their future together had in store.

He would have gladly kissed her forever but the cheers of the people gathered stopped him. He took his new wife’s hand and kissed her knuckles before they started back down the aisle and started their life, together.


End file.
